On The Grey Stone
by nanajoo
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Percayalah, aku selamanya akan mencintaimu, 100, 1000, 10000, 100000 tahun kemudian, kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." / Mina x Kushi / AU


Inspired by:

**Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee – A Thousand Years Part 2 (Ost. Breaking Dawn Pt. 2)**

.

.

.

On The Grey Stone

..

.

..

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

_(A Thousand Years- Christina Perri)_

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_..._

**Happy reading!**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Dunia berkabung. Langit yang bersedih ikut membasahi bumi seperti rumah tak beratap. Kelabu dan gelap. Air setipis jarum itu menyentuh setiap sudut, setiap titik yang nampak, dan tempat di sebuah desa yang dijauhi orang-orang. Tempat yang hening itu berubah menjadi berisik dengan kilat-kilat putih yang bersinar dengan cepat di langit dan suara membahana yang memenuhi seantero tempat.

Di tempat itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah. Gadis itu menatap langit dengan mata sendu. Tatapannya kosong namun penuh kesedihan. Ia kembali menatap batu di depannya, dan tangannya pun memegang batu abu di depannya, yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu.

"Hei," ucapnya.

Rambutnya yang merah menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah terkena air hujan. Mata violetnya tertuju pada batu nisan dan seolah-olah orang yang berada di dalam makam itu mengerti apa yang ia katakan, ia berkata ,"Apa kabar?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Senyum penuh kenangan, senyum penuh arti. Dia terdiam sejenak, matanya kabur oleh air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipinya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghapus bulir air matanya.

Suasana hening dan sepi itu memang sesuai dengan hatinya yang kosong dan penuh harap. Harapan akan kembalinya orang yang tertidur dengan tenang di dalam peti dingin yang tidak manusiawi itu, menunjukkan betapa ia merindukan orang itu, namun itu adalah hal mustahil dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ia menggeleng keras. Ia menghapus tetes-tetes air mata yang kini bercampur dengan air hujan. Ia tidak banyak berbicara, ia hanya terdiam dan menikmati kesunyian yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Semburat wajah lelaki yang ia rindukan itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Kembali air mata berjatuhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minato."

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, sambil tetap memegang nisan abu di depannya itu. Ia kembali mengingat betapa Minato begitu menyayanginya sampai detik-detik terakhirnya pun, ia tetap mencintai gadis itu segenap hati. Kini gadis itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia kembali merasakan sesak yang ia rasakan saat itu, ia kembali merasakan apa yang sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi.

.

.

_1 month ago_

.

.

Tik…tik…tik…

Jarum jam terus bergerak, menuju detik berikutnya, menit berikutnya, jam berikutnya. Laki-laki berkaus biru itu menunggu kedatangan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum melirik jam yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Ia berdiri di depan taman bermain yang baru saja berdiri 2 tahun yang lalu. Tempat itu besar dengan wahana yang bermacam-macam dan sejumlah atraksi menarik pada jam tertentu. Taman bermain itu dipenuhi oleh warga desa dari berbagai kalangan, mulai dari anak berusia 5 tahun ke atas. Taman bermain itu lebih tepat disebut dengan gedung, karena permainan dan semuanya itu terletak _indoor_.

Pintu masuk masih berjarak sekitar 10 m dan sudah terlihat gadis yang ia tunggu dari satu jam yang lalu. Gadis itu berlari-lari, sehingga rambutnya yang tergerai terkibas oleh angin yang bertiup tak kalah kencang dengan larinya.

"Minato! Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku terlambat satu jam dan," gadis itu terengah-engah ketika sampai di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina."

Kushina terdiam dan hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun senyum itu menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum. Minato tersenyum, tak satu kata makian pun ia keluarkan. Kushina memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat berlari tadi. Minato terdiam sejenak, dan meraih tangan gadis itu seolah-olah ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Ya, Minato tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu. Kushina telah mengukirkan namanya di dalam hati Minato sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan kini mereka sudah berada di usia untuk menikah. Kushina masih menunggu lamaran yang tak kunjung datang dari kekasihnya itu. Minato bukanlah pria paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tetap menunggu dan menunggu.

Ia menatap laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata biru yang dalam itu. Ia berjanji akan menuruti keinginan Minato untuk bermain wahana yang ekstrim karena telat 1 jam dari waktu janji. Tetapi, lagi-lagi laki-laki itu mengejutkannya. Kesabaran tiada batasnya itu. Ya, kesabaran Minato-lah yang pertama kali meluluhkan hatinya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Minato diikuti seruan girang dari Kushina.

Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke gedung dengan tinggi 60 lantai berjendelakan kaca tebal tanpa tirai itu.

.

.

Mereka bermain ini dan itu, wahana yang satu ke wahana yang lain. Dan akhirnya pun mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Minato mencari restoran yang cukup terjangkau harganya, dan menemukan satu di antara 9 yang sudah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Kushina menghampiri Minato yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu restoran itu. Restoran ramen itu berbentuk klasik, seperti kedai zaman dulu dan saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Kebanyakan fitur di dalam restoran itu terbuat dari kayu, bahkan tulisan selamat datang pun terbuat dari kayu dengan _emoticon_ senyum di samping tulisan itu.

Tempat duduk dan meja menghadap ke dapur dan dapat terlihat dari tempat duduk, cara Sang Koki memasak ramen. Kushina mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Minato beberapa kali yang disambut dengan tawa kecil dan anggukan dari Minato tanda ia menyetujui pernyataan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Mie itu dilempar ke atas dan ditangkap, ke atas dan ditangkap kemudian disajikan dengan kuah panas beserta sayur dan daging serta _snack _lainnya. Dan pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Wah, ini enak sekali!" kata Kushina ketika ia menyeruput kuahnya yang masih panas.

Minato tertawa kecil dan menatap ke arah gadis itu, "Enak bukan?"

Kushina mengangguk lalu melahap ramen itu sambil sedikit-sedikit bercerita dan bercanda dengan Minato. Minato hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan, serta sesekali menanggapi jika memang perlu.

_Satu lagi nilai tambah bagi Minato, _pikir Kushina.

Ia tenang dan mau mendengarkan.

"Aku bayar dulu," ujar Minato seraya berdiri meninggalkan Kushina yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Dan juga, tak pernah ia membiarkanku kesusahan. Ia seorang gentleman, _pikir Kushina sambil menghabiskan kuah supnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Porsi ramen yang besar itu benar-benar memenuhi seluruh ruang dalam perutnya yang rata itu.

"_Arigatoo_, Minato," kata Kushina sambil meraih lengan Minato dan menggandeng tangan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terkejut, dan sejurus kemudian menampilkan senyum lembut serta mengelus kepala Kushina yang sudah bersandar sedikit ke arahnya.

"_Do ita_."

.

.

.

Akhirnya pada waktu terakhir sebagai puncak acara, muncul parade besar dengan kembang api yang indah. Memang tidak masuk akal bermain kembang api di dalam ruangan, tetapi inilah kenyataan. Sejumlah orang berbaris dan melambai. Berada pada posisi paling depan adalah _marching band. _

"Ayo Minato, cepat! Nanti kita ketinggalan parade besar ini."

Kushina berlari ke arah kerumunan yang sudah bergerak mengikuti parade besar itu. Kushina kembali takjub dengan karakter-karakter kartun yang kini berada di depan matanya. Ia melambai-lambai dan tersenyum ke arah karakter-karakter yang berjalan melewatinya. Minato hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia berada tepat di belakang gadis itu.

Gadis itu tertawa riang.

Gadis itu menatap parade besar itu dengan takjub.

Gadis itu.

Minato merasakan dorongan entah dari mana asalnya, ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Mi-Minato?"

Nada bingung dan kaget itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kushina sendiri maupun Minato. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kepala Kushina yang lebih pendek darinya. Kushina hendak berbalik, namun tertahan karenanya.

Minato terdiam.

"Biarkan kita begini barang 30 detik," kata Minato.

Kushina mengangguk dan kembali melihat parade di depan matanya. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kushina tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Degupan jantungnya dan riak girang hatinya tak dapat membuatnya konsentrasi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ia melihat namun tidak memperhatikan. Ia mendengar namun tidak mendengar. Kushina hendak berbalik namun ditahan oleh Minato. Kushina tidak salah dengar. Minato menyatakan perasaannya setelah mereka pacaran. Inilah pertama kalinya.

"Lihatlah ke atas."

Kushina menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas. Kembali ia takjub. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihat matanya. Ya, ia tidak dapat mempercayainya. Tangannya menutup bibirnya sendiri yang mulai bergetar akibat terharu.

"Lalu ke depan."

Kushina mengikuti instruksi Minato. Tidak lagi. Tidak. Ia berjongkok akibat terharu, air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu bangkit dan meraih Minato ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk Minato seerat-eratnya. Tak peduli pandangan mata orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Ia kembali merasakan degup jantung dan riak gembira yang tak tertahankan.

"Ya. Jawabanku adalah ya. Tentu! Aku akan menikahimu," bisik Kushina terharu.

Minato kembali tersenyum lembut. Kejutannya tidak sia-sia. Pertama adalah tulisan aku mencintaimu dengan kembang api yang ia minta pada staff dan karyawan taman bermain itu. Yang kedua adalah sebuket mawar merah dengan kartu tulisan "Menikahlah denganku, Uzumaki Kushina."

Tangannya yang hangat mengelus kepala Kushina yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. "Mengapa kau menangis Kushina? Tersenyumlah," kata Minato sambil melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Ini luar biasa Minato, kau benar-benar penuh kejutan," kata Kushina. Minato tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku," bisik Kushina lalu mengecup pelan bibir Minato.

Minato terdiam dan tersipu, kemudian menyelipkan lingkaran emas ke jari manis gadis itu, "Terima kasih, Kushina."

Parade terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya menuju ke puncak dari puncak. Kembang api besar yang berwarna-warni dan memenuhi ruangan itu dengan warnanya yang beraneka ragam.

Ctar…Ctar…

Tidak aneh. Kembang api yang tidak terkontrol itu kemudian mengenai salah satu dekorasi parade yang terbuat dari kertas dan mengakibatkan terbakarnya dekorasi tersebut. Para pengunjung segera berlarian ke sana kemari berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Api itu mulai melahap dekorasi itu yang kemudian merambah kemana-mana. Para pengunjung berebut masuk ke lift yang hanya ada 3.

Parade berada di lantai 40. Di luar terdengar sirene dari pemadam kebakaran.

Para staff segera berusaha mematikan api tersebut, namun terlambat. Mereka berlarian mengambil _extinguisher_, namun terlambat. Api kian membesar, bahkan pemadam kebakaran hanya mencapai di bagian terbakar dekat jendela.

Suasana yang panik dan berdesak-desakkan itu kini benar-benar terasa di ruangan itu. Semua menunggu untuk diselamatkan, semua menunggu agar bisa keluar. Temperatur ruangan sudah mulai memananas dan timbul asap-asap hitam tebal. Bayi dan anak kecil mulai menangis akibat panas yang tak tertahankan dan tidak wajar. Tangga darurat tidak bisa dipakai untuk turun akibat sempat terjadi gempa sekitar seminggu yang lalu dan menghancurkan tangga dari lantai 20-1.

Satu persatu orang mulai pergi dan masuk ke lift itu. Walau listrik padam akibat kebakaran itu, untungnya lift masih bisa berjalan dengan normal. Tinggallah para staff petugas evakuasi, Kushina, dan Minato.

.

.

"Masih berapa orang yang ada di atas?" tanya polisi pada seorang staff yang sudah keluar.

"12? Ah, mungkin 11 atau 10 orang…" jawab staff itu.

"Matikan dua lift yang lain!" seru si polisi kepada rekannya , yang segera mematikan lift tersebut.

.

.

Ting!

Pintu lift pun terbuka dan para staff pun berebut untuk masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Kapasitas lift tersebut 11 orang, dan kini jumlah mereka 12 orang. Mereka mencoba masuk 12 orang, tapi tidak bisa. Lift tidak mau menutup akibat kelebihan beban.

Minato melangkah keluar dari lift.

Kushina menatap Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar gadis itu marah sambil memegang lengan Minato.

Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata.

"Kau, jangan bilang kau…"

Minato hanya tersenyum lembut ,"Maafkan aku Kushina. Tidak seharusnya aku melamarmu. Aku tidak tahu akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Ini memang mengagetkan."

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus melakukan ini, ayo masuk, biar aku yang keluar."

Para staff hanya bertatap-tatapan bingung harus melakukan apa, hendak menutup tapi tidak sewajarnya.

"Kushina!" Minato menghempaskan tangan gadis itu.

Kushina panik. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Ia diam seribu bahasa dan memutar otak untuk membujuk Minato. Ia tahu walaupun Minato masuk, lift ini tetap tidak akan bisa menutup. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan mulai menangis.

"Kushina," panggil Minato.

Kushina menunduk, bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak ingin berpisah, namun para staff tidak ada yang bergerak untuk maju atau rela berkorban. Kushina semakin sedih, dengan satu lagi pikiran mengganggunya, berpisah dengan Minato. Tidak bisa.

"Kushina, mengapa kau menangis? Tersenyumlah," ujar Minato dengan tampang lembutnya.

Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa begini! Kushina pun melangkah keluar lift dan menuju Minato. Salah satu staff segera memencet tombol tutup.

"Cepat tutup liftnya!" bentak salah satu staff yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu dan kebingungan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Minato mendorong Kushina yang baru saja melangkah keluar, masuk ke dalam lift, dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Kushina terkejut dan membalikkan badan seraya pintu lift tertutup.

"TIDAK! MINATOOOO!" Kushina menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih Minato, namun pintu tertutup.

.

.

Minato masih berdiri di tempat di mana ia mendorong Kushina.

"Maafkan aku Kushina." Minato tersenyum menghadap pintu lift yang kini tertutup rapat.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Percayalah, aku selamanya akan mencintaimu, 100, 1000, 10000, 100000 tahun kemudian, kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Minato mengucapkan serentetan kata yang sudah tidak dapat didengar lagi oleh Kushina.

_Minato._

Panggilan Kushina masih begitu terasa di benaknya. Minato mengingat-ingat setiap kejadiannya beserta dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Air mata membendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia sedih namun juga senang. Setidaknya wanita itu selamat. Ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam sekarang.

Api semakin mendekat.

Minato memasrahkan dirinya pada si jago merah yang kini sudah semakin dekat dan melahap semua barang kecuali dirinya. Ya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kushina."

Minato menatap jam tangannya dan cincin emas yang kini melekat di jari manisnya. Kembali ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, kemudian ia menengadahkan kepala, dan jatuh bersandar pada pintu lift.

"Sayonara… Kushina," ucapnya menunggu waktunya yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA! APA KALIAN RELA MENGORBANKAN ORANG ITU?" bentak Kushina sambil memencet-mencet tombol buka pada lift.

Para staff hanya menunduk, bahkan ada yang tidak berani menatap muka Kushina. Ia kaget, terkejut.

_Betapa kejamnya orang-orang ini. Mereka tidak tahu, tidak tahu kalau Minato... kalau Minato..._

Tangisannya meledak sesegera mungkin, dan sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia menggedor-gedor pintu yang tidak mungkin terbuka. Hatinya sakit. Kepalanya pusing. Kejadian itu seperti mengerjapkan mata. Terjadi sangat cepat, bahkan Kushina sekarang sedang memutar otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup.

_Ini tidak terjadi, ini tidak terjadi. Minato ada di bawah dan akan berkata,'Lama sekali Kushina.' _

Kushina merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya untuk mengenyahkan sakit yang tidak jelas ada di mana. Hatinya remuk, dan badannya lemas. Ia terus meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Minato masih ada. Hatinya kosong, pikirannya kosong.

Tidak, Minato. Ini tidak nyata. Minato.

Minato.

Minato.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia bergidik kemudian tangisan yang tiada henti ini terus membasahi pipinya. Ia memegang dadanya yang sakit. Ia merasa kosong. Pergi dan tak kembali.

"MINATOO!"

.

.

.

Back to normal time

.

.

.

Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan serentetan kata yang sudah aku susun untukmu."

Ia menghapus air mata yang kini menjalari pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Percayalah, aku selamanya akan mencintaimu, 100, 1000, 10000, 100000 tahun kemudian, kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Kushina melangkah pergi dari makam itu. Ia memandang jari manisnya di mana cincin emas itu melekat dan mengingatkannya akan Minato. Ia menarik cincin itu dari jari manisnya dan menyimpannya di saku.

"Terima kasih, Minato."

Ia membalikkan badan sekali lagi untuk menatap makam itu. Ia tersenyum dan menghirup udara segar yang masuk melalui hidungnya. Hujan sudah berhenti, dan di ufuk Timur muncul guratan warna-warni. Pelangi.

"Apakah kau dapat melihatnya Minato? Kuharap kau bisa, karena kuingin apa yang kulihat dan kurasa dapat kau lihat dan kau rasa juga."

Kushina pun melangkah pergi dari makam itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Saya, sebagai penggemar Naruto, tidak mengerti kenapa Masashi Kishimoto harus membuat kedua orang ini (di film aslinya) mati? Saya benar-benar mengagumi tokoh Yondaime maupun Kushina. Sayang kedua tokoh itu harus mati. Padahal saya yakin yang jahat lebih cepat kalah kalau Yondaime masih hidup! Ck!

.

.

.

Silahkan direview ya~

Terima kasih.


End file.
